


Sinister and Red Behind the Land

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Suffering Dean, Wincest - Freeform, demon POV, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future verse. Sam is King over an Earth dominated by demons. One of those demons brings him a gift, something that Sam has been craving for a very long time.</p><p>Sometimes love heals. sometimes it breaks you further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinister and Red Behind the Land

The demon knelt in front of the throne, the flagstones cold beneath his knees. He held himself still, feeling the scrutiny directed at him, both the eyes of his king, and the eyes of those who would love to see him fail.

"Lord", he kept his head down, waiting to be acknowledged. Only with that implicit permission would he dare to raise his eyes.

"Antonio". He looked up at his king, thankful that the eyes were hazel. Although he always trod carefully around his monarch he breathed a sigh of relief. Hazel eyes were a sign he was calm and rational, the darkness in his soul not yet showing through.

It had taken him and many others much time and effort to translate what the different eye colours meant. With demons it was much simpler; eye colour denoted rank, whereas with humans a genetic quirk meant their eyes always remained the same. Unless they were possessed of course. This human was different though. Those who didn't learn that quickly died, generally slowly and painfully. Sam Winchester was extremely inventive when it came to bestowing pain.

"I have a gift for you, Lord."

"Do you really? Well, it's not Christmas and my birthday is months past. So tell me..." he leant down. "Why would you possibly imagine I would want or need a gift, Antonio?"

His voice was harsh now and Antonio stiffened, trying not to show his fear. That would be a grievous error on his part. Oh, he knew full well that Sam could feel his fear; that was apparent from the slight smirk on the man's lips but he would not let that fear control him. He'd schemed, killed and suffered to be in the position he now held; one of the companions surrounding Sam Winchester, one of his chosen few. He'd never thought, over the millennia, that he would ever willingly serve a human, yet here he was and it was a position he would not relinquish easily.

He knew that, although Sam found the jockeying amongst the demons amusing, he despised them 'sucking up' to him.

"May I stand Lord?" he asked, testing the waters.

"No! I want to hear about my gift first and why you think it's something that I would want." Antonio nodded quietly to himself. This gift would secure his position, might even move him closer to Sam Winchester. He smiled up at Sam.

"I appreciate this isn't the right time for gifts, but this is something I know you would want."

Yellow was beginning to seep into Sam's eyes now, a sure sign of danger. Antonio stood, taking a calculated risk. He knew he could die for this, he had watched Sam destroy other demons for lesser offences. The air was heavy now with anticipation as those in the room waited to see how Sam would deal with what could be perceived as a challenge. The demon slowly looked at his king; Sam's right eyebrow was raised and his hands were white where he gripped the arms of his throne. His voice though remained calm.

"You're feeling either very brave or very suicidal this morning, Antonio. Which is it, I wonder?"

Antonio brushed his hair away from his face. "Neither, Lord. This is something that you've been craving for a while, something that was taken from you. May I bring your gift here?"

Sam stared at him for a moment and then nodded, the yellow seepage in his eyes slowing but not dissipating. Antonio closed his eyes and bowed his head. Concentrating he reached out with his power to where he'd left Sam's gift. Feeling its energy resonate through him he latched onto it and pulled, grateful that he'd bound it with magical restraints before leaving.

The air around him thinned as though it was being drained from the room; not for him the showy displays favoured by some of his brethren. He'd never seen the need for that, certainly the more his power and rank increased, the quieter his displays of that power became. Perhaps that was one of the things that Sam liked about him, the lack of 'flash'.

The sounds around him made him realise that he'd let his attention slip from Sam; such a dangerous thing to do. He looked down at the figure at his feet and then up at his king.

He gestured to the bound man. "My King, I have brought your brother home."

Sam stood, stepped down from the throne and approached the demon and his captive slowly. When he reached them he crouched down next to his brother. Dean groaned as Sam rolled him over until he was lying on his back. Antonio looked down. He could see the beauty of the man, could understand exactly why Dean Winchester was his King's Beloved. He'd only seen him a couple of times before Sam took power. Dean had stood at his brother's side at the final battle and had watched in horror as Sam took the allegiance of one demon after another. Before any of them, including Sam, realised what he was doing he'd escaped. Antonio thought the only reason he'd been able to do that was because Sam had been drunk on power, power that at that point he hadn't yet learnt to control properly. It hadn't taken long though and one of his first orders had been that his brother must be found.

Sam stood, lifting his brother in his arms as though Dean weighed nothing. Dean Winchester was much changed from that final battle and, when Antonio had first located his master's brother, he hadn't immediately recognised him. The eldest Winchester looked like a man already dead; thin, pale, and unkempt, with scars decorating his face and arms. It was the eyes though that Antonio recognised. Even though they weren't the same colour as Sam's, the similarity was striking. That and the amulet that he wore had been the things that convinced him that it was Dean he'd found.

Dean groaned as Sam lifted him. Antonio had had to subdue him when he found him. Dean had fought as though his life depended upon it, and in many ways it did. Certainly his life would never be the same now he was back with his brother. Antonio knew full well that Sam would bind Dean to him; he would not let his consort leave again, irrespective of whether Dean chose to stay or not. Antonio wasn't sure whether he would stay. Dean Winchester looked like a man who'd lost everything he held valuable. Maybe finding his brother again, or being brought back to his brother, would take the haunted look from his face. Antonio mentally shrugged. At the end of the day this was for Sam, as long as Sam was happy that was all that mattered.

Sam pulled Dean closer to him and leant in, his hair falling over Dean's face. Antonio could hear whispering but couldn't make out what Sam was saying. Whatever it was, it seemed to work though. Dean began to move in Sam's arms and Sam tightened his hold around his brother, as though guarding him from those around them.

"Sammy?" the voice was cracked and faint but Sam stilled at the word.

"Shush, Dean." he said, his voice soft, filled with affection and love. Antonio shifted uncomfortably, not sure that he should be witnessing this or whether there would be repercussions later. His movement brought Sam's attention to him, the eyes that shifted in his direction now blessedly hazel.

"He's hurt. Did you do that?"

Antonio nodded. "I'm sorry, Lord, but he would not come quietly. He fought me all the way. I...unfortunately had to subdue him."

He held his breath, wondering whether Sam would kill him on the spot for harming his brother. All those who'd known the Winchesters before the war spoke of the closeness between the brothers. Antonio did not forget that Dean had chosen to give his life to save his younger brother, a deal later broken by Sam.

"You marked him. For that..." Sam took a deep breath and then his attention was drawn back to his brother as Dean burrowed into his arms, instinctively seeking Sam's warmth. Sam shook his head. "For that you would normally die but...you brought him back to me and for that I am...grateful." Antonio nodded. It was more than he could have hoped for. For Sam to say that he was grateful was to show great favour to him. "But you did hurt him, and you marked him and I am the only person that is allowed to do that. I will have to punish you Antonio. You understand, don't you?" His smile was regretful and Antonio knelt, pressed his forehead to Sam's feet.

He remained there until Sam stepped away and then he sat back on his heels and looked up. Sam met his gaze and Antonio almost recoiled at the heat in his lord's eyes, eyes near-glowing in brightest green and yellow. "Come see me tomorrow, Antonio. Now I must spend some ...quality time with my brother. I need to welcome him home properly!"

Sam smiled and turned away, holding the thin body of Dean Winchester in his arms. Antonio waited until they'd left the room and then he stood, flexed his shoulder muscles. He ached, as the stress he had suppressed since finding Dean Winchester finally began to let itself be known. He would visit his human slave tonight, would assuage his tension and fear in her unwilling body. He smiled. He always enjoyed the challenge of her; the young female hunter was no match for a demon of his rank and age but yet she still fought. He took great pleasure in subduing her, in forcing her to accept what he did to her body and mind, and her screams and cries of both pain and pleasure were always welcome. She'd been a gift from his King and he would remember that tomorrow, when he attended Sam to see what his punishment would be for daring to harm Dean Winchester. The pain would be worth the payoff though; he knew this was something Sam would not readily forget.

He rubbed his hands together. This was very well done. Very well done indeed.


End file.
